Not Like What They See
by dya.grey.red
Summary: Banyak orang bilang bahwa Wu Yifan, dan Kim Minseok itu berpacaran. Tapi, tidak pernah ada konfirmasi dari mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan Huang Zitao yang sangat mengagumi seorang Wu Yifan?


Anyeong! Sudah hampir setengah tahun aku gak nulis di FF. Akibatnya aku lupa emailku buat log in ke #nangis guling-guling#pdahal semua ffku belum selesai.

Dan sekarang aku bawa fic gaje EXO pertamaku.

**...**

**Happy reading!**

Title : Not Like What They See

Disclimer : not my own, their parents. Sment. Themselves.

Warning : GS, AU, typos everywhere, gak suka jangan dibaca.

Casts : Wu Yifan, Kim Minseok, Huang Zitao, Kim Joon Myeon and other exo members.

Pairing : Crack and OTP

Genre : family, romence, and friendship.

Lenght : chapter 1 to ...

Summary : Banyak orang bilang bahwa Wu Yifan, dan Kim Minseok itu berpacaran. Tapi, tidak pernah ada konfirmasi dari mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan Huang Zitao yang sangat mengagumi seorang Wu Yifan?

**Not Like What They See **

**Chapter 1**

"Minsoek ah, kutunggu kau diparkiran." Perkataan tersebut keluar dari mulut namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang baru saja memasuki kelas 3E. Sontak penghuni kelas yang tengah sibuk membereskan peralatan sekolah mereka, menoleh ke arah pintu dimana sesosok namja yang dikenal sebagai mantan kapten tim basket EXO High School tengah melenggang meninggalkan kelas itu.

Tatapan tak percaya, serta iri dilemparkan kepada sesosok yeoja yang dipanggil 'Minseok'. Yeoja yang tak punya lipatan mata itu tak menghiraukan tatapan teman sekelasnya terutama para yeoja dan segera berjalan keluar menuju tempat dimana namja tadi memintanya.

"Apa hebatnya Minsoek? Membuat namja sekelas Kris bisa menyukainya." Perkataan sinis keluar dari bibir yeoja dari kelas itu. Walaupun Minseok sempat mendengarnya, tapi ia memilih menulikan telinganya. 'Kalian tidak tahu hubungan kami sebenarnya.' batinnya.

Kalian pasti heran kenapa yeoja dikelas itu memandang Minseok seperti itu. Sebaiknya kalian berkenalan terlebih dulu dengan namja tampan yang baru saja menghampiri Minseok. Namanya adalah Wu Yifan tapi lebih sering dipanggil Kris. Namja berdarah Cina, berkewarganegaraan Kanada, yang sejak tiga tahun lalu menetap di Korea Selatan itu adalah idola sekolah. Semua penghuni EXO High mengenal namja berambut hitam cepak itu. Namja yang telah mengapdikan dirinya sebagai kapten tim basket selama dua tahun berturut-turut itu telah berhasil meluluhkan hati setiap yeoja yang berstatus siswi EXO High School. Tidak terkecuali yeoja bermata panda, siswi kelas satu, yang memang sedari tadi berada di ruang kelas 3E.

Dan siapakah Minseok? Yeoja bertubuh mungil mantan anggota klub paduan suara mempunyai suara tinggi—walaupun hanya beberapa orang yang tahu, dikarenakan sifatnya yang pemalu—baru terkenal akhir-akhir ini diakibatkan dengan dekatnya ia dengan idola seklolah aka Kris. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari yeoja itu, hanya saja wajahnya mirip dengan anggota salah satu girlband terkenal Korsel, Wonder Girls. Ia juga di-gossip-kan tengah berpacaran dengan Kris.

Kenapa bisa ada gosip seperti itu? Jawabannnya adalah karena selama Kris tercatat sebagai siswa EXO High School, ia tak pernah sekalipun terlihat menggandeng yeoja. Kris memang terkenal dengan gaya coolnya. Ia adalah namja yang hanya akan mengeluarkan suaranya jika diperlukan. Tapi itu asumsi awam orang yang tak mengenalnya. Sebenarnya namja yang menguasai beberapa bahasa asing itu merupakan namja berisik, usil dan tidak bisa diam.

...

...

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu saeng?" ucap sesosok namja berdahi agak sedikit lebar kepada sesosok yeoja bermata panda yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang ngambek.

"Kenapa Minseok eonni lagi?" gumamnya dengan bahasa native-nya.

"Cemburu eoh?" goda sang namja kepada yeoja yang tengah duduk sambil menopang kepalanya disandarkan pada meja yang terletak dihadapannya dengan menggunkan bahasa yang sama dengan si yeoja.

Bukan balasan secara verbal yang terlontar, melainkan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat semakin cemberut. "Makanya kalau suka jangan diam saja." tambah namja itu. Tiba-tiba si yeoja bangkit dari duduknya melihat si namja tampan bername tag Kim Joon Myoen berjalan cepat keluar ruangan itu.

"Yak, Gege! Jangan cepat-cepat jalannya." Teriak yeoja berkulit tan dengan tubuh tinggi semampai itu mencoba mengejar namja yang bertubuh agak pendek dihadapannya. Ia hampir saja terjungkal mengikuti langkah cepat namja dihadapannya. "Dasar gege kaki pendek, menyebalkan!" gerutunya.

"Aku mendengarmu Huang Zitao."

Haung Zitao, yeoja dengan tubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata yeoja pada umumnya merupakan siswi kelas satu. Ia merupakan anggota klub wushu disekolahnya. Ia memiliki raut wajah yang kurang bersahabat, tapi jangan tertipu dengan tampangnya. Walaupun ia terlihat galak, tapi Zitao adalah yeoja cengeng dan sedikit ceroboh. Berkebangsaan sama dengan Kris, tidak begitu punya teman karena ia seorang yang terkenal pendiam. Well, tapi sebenarnya ia bukan seorang pendiam melainkan ia hanya belum begitu menguasai bahasa negari gingseng ini. Ia lebih sering berbicara denga bahasa Cina.

Yeoja bermata panda ini juga diam-diam menyukai Kris. Siapa yang bisa melawan pesona putra tunggal keluarga Wu itu? Tapi alasan Tao menyukai Kris berawal dari keinginnya mempunyai namjachingu dengan tinggi yang melebihinya. Dan saat OSPEK matanya tak sengaja mengarah sesosok Kris yang tingginya menjulang bak tiang. Dia mulai memperhatikan namja itu, mengikutinya diam-diam, mewawancarai sepupunya perihal Kris(Kris salah satu anggota OSIS) dan terakhir ia sering ke kelas Kim Joon Myeon dimana Kris selalu datang untuk menjemput Kim Minseok hanya untuk bisa melihat Kris.

Kim Minseok, yeoja itu merupakan yeoja paling beruntung bisa berdekatan dengan Kris. Walaupun Tao sempat murung mengetahui perihal kedekatan mereka, tapi ia tak kan menyerah dengan perasaannya. Dia akan tetap menyukai Kris, walaupun ia masih enggan mengutarakannya. Mau mengutarakannya seperti apa? dia sendiri tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan namja Cina itu.

Dan selanjutnya adalah Kim Joon Myeon, namja tampan, teman sekelas Minseok ini lebih senang dipanggil Suho. Mantan ketua OSIS sekaligus idola para siswi EXO High ini adalah putra sulung keluarga Kim yang kaya raya. Walupun kaya, ia bukan merupakan namja yang sombong. Ia adalah namja baik hati dan murah senyum. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga mngenal hampir seluruh penghuni EXO High, tidak heran jika kau menemukannya menyapa setiap siswa-siswi yang berpapasan dengannya.

Suho juga idola siswi EXO High, ia begitu dekat dengan Tao tapi tak ada siswi yang protes seperti pasangan sebelumnya. Dan alasannya adalah karena Tao adalah adik sepupu jauh Suho. Maka dari itu tak seorangpun yang iri dengan kedekatan namja dan yeoja ini.

...

...

"I'm sorry for not coming to the meeting. I had class just now." (Maaf karena tidak menghadiri rapat. Aku ada kelas barusan.)

"..."

"Thank you and see you!" bersamaan dengan Kris memutuskan panggilannya, pintu penumpang mobil keluaran audi itu terbuka.

"Kita langsung menyusulnya saja Kris."

Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan segera mengemudikan mobilnya ketempat yang selalu mereka berdua tuju setiap pulang sekolah. Setengah jam berlalu, mobil audi tersebut berhenti di sebuah tempat penitipan anak.

Tanpa bersuara Kris langsung kelaur dan berjalan cepat menuju lobby gedung itu.

"Aish, kenapa aku seenaknya ditinggal?" Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya sambil keluar dari mobil Kris dan segera menyusul namja yang seenaknya meninggalkannya. Ketika ia memasuki sebuah ruangan, ia melihat Kris yang tengah menggeliti sesosok bayi namja mungil.

"Thehun bilang 'appa', 'appa'." Wajah Kris tampak ceria dan ia mencoba membuat bayi namja itu untuk berkata 'appa'. Minseok yang melihatnya hanya mampu terkekeh, imej Kris yang di sekolah terkenal dengan gaya coolnya itu seolah rontok jika bertemu dengan namja mungil yang telah mengisi hari-hari keluarga besar Wu sejak setahun yang lalu.

Minseok yang lama-kelamaan tidak tega melihat sang aegya digeliti oleh si namja Cina itu, ia berjalan kearah Kris dan mengangkat bayi itu kegendongannya. Namja cilik bermata sayu itu terlihat sangat bahagia melihat yeoja yang tengah membekapnya. Tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul dada Minseok.

"Sehun lapar ne? Kajja kita pulang!" Dia bergegas keluar dari gedung itu diikuti Kris yang berjalan dibelakangnya sambil sesekali tangan panjangnya menoel-noel pipi chubby aegya blesteran Cina-Korea itu.

...

...

Minsoek memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga wu dengan tergesa dan ia dengan segera mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Terlihat namja mungil dipangkuannya tengah menyedot puting susunya dengan semangat.

"Appo! Sehunnie jangan keras-keras!" Minseok meringis sedikit agak kesakitan.

"Thehunnie jangan nakal ne! Nanti Thuthunya appa rebut lo." Kris berkata sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Minseok. Sedangnkkan Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Kris langsung memukul lengan kris dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Thehunnie..."

PLAK

Pukulan agak sedikit keras diterima Kris.

"Yak Seokie, kenapa kau memukulku?" rengekan tak terima keluar dari mulut Kris.

"Itu salahmu. Aku kan sudah bilang agar kau berhenti berkata 'cadel' jika berbicara dengan Sehun. Kalau sampai Sehun jadi cadel aku akan mendepakmu kembali ke Kanada Kris." kata Minseok sedikit berteriak. Sehun yang mendengar suara agak keras melepas kulamannya dan memandang kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya dengan kedua mata yang mulai berair. Kris yang melihat memperhatikan Sehun, segera menyenggol Minseok dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kau jangan marah-marah, lihat Sehun!" Minseok yang akan kembali menceramahi Kris segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada aegya didekapannya. Ia segera berdiri dan menenangkan sehun yang tengah menangis.

Kris-pun berjalan menuju lantai dua rumah itu. Dia sedang kabur melarikan diri dari tatapan sengit yang baru saja ia peroleh dari yeoja berseragam Exo High School bernama asli Wu Minseok.

6.30 a.m./13/12/2013

**Tbc or del?**

**Writing this while listening to MID... gak nyambung sih, but I love baekyun's voice3**


End file.
